


Lord Voldemort Speaks.

by Ayala_Steelfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Lord, Dark Magic, Dark Mark, Death Eaters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayala_Steelfire/pseuds/Ayala_Steelfire
Summary: Several years after Godric's Hollow. Lord Voldemort has lost his body, but his will is as strong as ever... The dark thougths of a powerful warlock planning his return.





	

You didn't think I died at Godric's Hollow, don't you? You wanted, needed to believe it, but some things never die, no matter how much you wish them dead.  
A black, terrible but harmless shadow vanishing in the wind, that's how I appeared for the last time to the eyes of men. But I was not destroyed. Temporarily weakened to the point of vanishing, a mere spirit of malice wandering into the world - but destroyed? No.

Of course, most of my strength was gone when Lily's old magic made my Killing Curse backfire. My earthly body was destroyed, but my power didn't vanish completely. My spirit, as well as my power, were merely shattered and dispersed: what was once whole became tiny but countless seeds sown all through the world and these seeds were sown into the fertile soil of the hearts of men.  
Yes, into their very hearts I slept for many years, until the time was ripe for the seeds to sprout, grow and bear their dark fruits again.

Time has come. Everywhere, the first signs of the harvest to come start to appear into the hearts and minds of many wizards and witches, stirring their dark, obsessive fantasies, their lust for power, their taste for blood, conquest and domination. Soon these people will gather and re-invent the old, dark rituals and arcanes, and put together what was once shattered.  
The Children of Darkness, strong and pure. My children with their beautiful hearts of metal and stone.

Then I will come, I, Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord they have called in their dreams for so long, and I will lead them again on terrible and cruel roads, until the entire wizarding world is mine for the taking.

The Death Eaters will rise again. In small numbers at first, the few, remaining faithful ones…but more will come. Oh yes, more people will come to me, all too eager to feel the Dark Mark burned into their flesh, into their very soul. I feel their presence in the Darkness where I stand watch, and their instinct is calling for me.

They won't need to be lied to, or deceived, or forced to bend to my will. Some of them are still in denial and don't want to admit it yet, but they will serve me out of free will, not because they have to, but because they deeply want to. Yes, their instinct will lead them to me, for it's a dark fire so pure, a black diamond doomed to reflect my own light. Primal, elemental, animal. So hot, so greedy, so full of unsatisfied appetites, wicked desires and lust for power.

You recognise them at the first sight, the ones of their kind. They have a dark, undying flame burning into their eyes and hearts, and the world is not big enough for them. They live for the intoxicating thrill of adrenalin rushing through their veins, they thirst for forbidden knowledge, and they will do anything to quench this thirst. Yes, verily, for when such a heart is thirsty, it will drink even from dark, poisoned wells.

All they will need is a little nudge, to cross the blurred line between Light and Shadow. My shadow, soon very much alive, immortal and all powerful.


End file.
